Kiyotsugu's Nightmare
by vampirehamster
Summary: Kiyotsugu's POV. He didn't blame him, not really, didn't he? Kiyotsugu wasn't sure, his subconscious kept telling him to be scared, but He wouldn't hurt him, would He? We all know that it was Kiyotsugu who made Rikuo hate his yokai side, but Rikuo is too nice to exact any form of revenge, isn't he. Rated T for safety. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiyotsugu's Nightmare.**

"AHHHHH!"

Kiyotsugu woke up screaming, again. He had tried to tell himself over and over again that it was just a nightmare, but his subconscious didn't seem to agree, he was a _yokai_ after all, their friendship could have been a trick. Most _yokai_ (1) with human-like forms were even known for using that as a way of getting closer before turning on the unsuspecting human, usually with fatal results for the poor human.

"You're so weak Kiyotsugu", He sneered, the distaste in his voice almost tangible, as he looked at Kiyotsugu with those inhuman eyes, "but then again I can't expect much more from a mere human, can I? Your species are so weak, I'm so glad that I'm not one of you. I lost that desire long ago." He laughed then, He always laughed then. A mirthless laugh that filled Kiyotsugu with dread. He drew his sword, a merciless blade that could pierce both human and _ayakashi_ (2). Kiyotsugu never could figure out how he knew that, he just knew it wasn't the relatively friendly blade of _Nenekirimaru_ (3). He then placed this blade uncomfortably close to Kiyotsugu's throat, the cold touch of the enchanted steel sending shivers down his spine.

"Are you ready Kiyotsugu? I want to test you? You didn't believe me when I told you that I was the grandson of Nurarihyon. I admired him, he was family and all I knew of family involved _yokai_, yet you told me that my grandfather, my father, and by extension me, along with my entire family were evil. The only member of my family you didn't slander was my mother. After that I tried to deny my heritage, I tried to be human. Why did I try to be human? For you, Kiyotsugu, for our friendship. I denied who I am for the sake of friendship. I rejected the title of _Sandaime (4)_, I weakened the Nura clan. I caused long-standing members, such as Gagoze and Gyuuki to question my eligibility, and try to kill me and my subordinates. You remember those times don't you? The first was the time when you realised you admired me, well my _yokai_ form anyway, when Gagoze and his clan attacked the bus I was supposed to be on, I wasn't on it, I walked home alone in shame. I came to rescue you though, didn't I? I endangered my life for the sake of yours."

Here He always paused. He would always glance at his blade, as if to check if any of Kiyotsugu's blood or tears had marred its flawless surface and, seemingly satisfied, repositioned it on Kiyotsugu's throat before turning to the crowd of Nura clan members who had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, behind Him. He motioned with one finger to the member at the head of the group. As the figure moved out of the shadows, Kiyotsugu recognised it to be Tsurara, a snow _yokai _who had also posed as a member of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol on His orders.

"You remember Tsurara don't you Kiyotsugu?" He began as He turned back to me, those inhuman eyes glowing as brightly as ever in the darkness, "You knew her as Oikawa-chan, since she was sent to school to keep an eye on me after my awakening, along with Aotabo who posed as Kurata-kun," at this he motioned to another larger shadow behind him before continuing, "But something you never knew was that your desire to meet my night form led to her being put in danger. You decided to take us all to _Umerakuen (5) _on an overnight trip. This 'trip' brought us to a _yokai_-infested mountain also known as Mt_. Nejireme (6)_, the home of Gyuuki, and to add insult to injury you also brought an _Onmyoji (7) _along. You went out at night, the time that _yokai_ adore, and allowed us to be attacked by Gyuuki's subordinates. Gozumaru attacked us while Mezumaru headed for Torii, Maki, Kana and Yura. Gozu almost killed Tsurara until I stepped in to save her, before putting my life in danger and confronting Gyuuki himself to prove my worth. I won, but I wouldn't have had to confront him, or gain status as a _yokai_, if it wasn't for you."

Here He paused, as if contemplating what to say next. The smirk that twisted His face when he seemed to have come to a conclusion was like ice water trickling down Kiyotsugu's back. The knowing glint of steel in the eyes of the pure _yokai_ beside Him didn't help calm his nerves any either. "But that was never enough for you was it, Kiyotsugu? You still insisted on continuing with your little 'game' of trying to see a _yokai_ with your own eyes. Do you know how stupid that was Kiyotsugu? You went to Kyoto of all places during the rising of Hagoromo Gitsune, right into the line of fire, and expected Yura to defend you. I was offended by that too, you lost faith in me, the Supreme Commander of all _yokai_, and instead trusted a weak _Onmyoji_ like Yura instead. It was me who slew that wretched fox and confronted her son, Seimei_, _almost sacrificing my life and the lives of my _Hyakki Yakou (8) _in the process. Well no longer will I place the lives of mere humans before my own and that of my subordinates. So I plan on making this change of heart clear by making an example of those humans who I once considered friends. Oh, don't be too flattered, my dear Kiyotsugu-kun, you're not the first but you're certainly not the last either. You want to know who's already been killed don't you Kiyotsugu. Well rather than tell you, I feel like showing you."

"May I have the head now please Kurotabou?"

A tall shadow which seemed to be dressed in the attire of a monk nodded before bending down to pick something that had been laying on the ground beside him, before tossing it unceremoniously at Kiyotsugu. It bounced a little, giving off little squelching sounds, before coming to rest at Kiyotsugu's feet. Kiyotsugu was almost afraid to look down, he didn't want to see which of his friends had been murdered in cold-blood by the madly grinning man –no not man, _yokai_- standing on front of him, but realising that it was His desire and that he was already completely at His mercy, or lack of it, he knew he had to. He closed his eyes, before moving his head slowly; not wanting to see more than he had to, until he knew he was facing the head, which was slowly oozing wetness onto his trouser-leg. He opened them slowly, prolonging the moment.

It was Yura.

"The sad little _Onmyoji_ girl got a little ahead of herself, thought she could stop me, but I soon put a stop to her. This is all that's left; some of the smaller _yokai_ of the Nura mansion seem to enjoy the taste of human flesh, _Onmyoji_ flesh apparently tastes even better. Your fate, when I'm finished with you, will be much the same, I will save your head, along with hers, to be an example to everyone else."

He turned to his clan once more, leaving Kiyotsugu to stare at the mutilated flesh of the one human whom he hoped would have had a chance.

"So _minna (9)_, what should I do with him? Should I kill him slowly and painfully, or quickly so that we can move on to the next one?"

The other _ayakashi _seemed to consider this for a moment, before a loud chorus of voices calling for his immediate death echoed in the dark windowless room.

"Quickly!"

"I'm hungry!"

"He looks tasty!"

"I prefer girls, can we kill one of them next?"

He nodded, before turning back to Kiyotsugu's terrified form.

"I trust you heard them, calling for your blood? I feel like indulging them, there's nothing like a kind Commander to inspire their troops."

He moved his sword once more, drawing it back for the final blow. Kiyotsugu only saw the glint of the soft ethereal _yokai_ lights glinting off the side of the blade before he knew nothing more.

Then he always woke up, but there was always a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that it was only this time, if it happened again, outside his dreamworld, he wouldn't be alive, and he wouldn't wake up.

This time though, this time he decided he should confront Nura. He wanted to ask him if he truly blamed him for his weakness.

**Yokai- **Demon/Spirit

**Ayakashi-** Another name for a demon/spirit. Interchangeable with yokai.

**Nenekirimaru- **Literally: Ancestral Shrine Round Cut Off. A spirit blade that can only cut yokai.

**Sandaime- **Third heir

**Umerakuen- **Literally: Paradise of Plum Blossoms. Another name for Mt. Nejireme.

**Mt. Nejireme- **A Mountain in the Shiga Prefecture.

**Onmyoji- **Humans who use spiritual power to combat yokai.

**Hyakki Yakou- **Night parade of 100 demons

**Minna- **Everyone

**My first attempt at a fanfic for Nurarihyon no Mago, I usually just hang around in the Danny Phantom second of this site, but I've recently fallen in love with this anime and manga and had to write something for it!**

**I love all of the characters except Kana, I'm a TsuRikuo fan, and, despite what this story my suggest, I really don't mind Kiyotsugu, he's a little annoying but not that bad, everyone needs a hobby...**

**Okay that's it from me, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiyotsugu's Nightmare**

Even after Kiyotsugu's valiant declaration to confront Rikuo it seemed that his dream had had a deeper effect on him than he had previously imagined. Therefore it wasn't until weeks after, and following many more sleepless nights involving THAT dream, that he finally worked up the courage to call Rikuo aside so that he could talk. In the meantime Kiyotsugu hoped that nobody would notice that he was avoiding him both inside and outside of school, for the most part he thought he was successful, but he didn't count on how noticeable the lack of Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol field trips was.

It was Friday evening just as school was letting out for the weekend when Kiyotsugu tapped Rikuo on the shoulder and asked if they could talk.

"Hi Rikuo-kun." He mumbled when they were finally out of the way of prying eyes. Kiyotsugu knew it wasn't completely private, Oikawa-chan and Kurata-kun were probably somewhere nearby keeping an eye on their currently-human Commander, but it was the best that he could get.

"Oh, hi Kiyotsugu-kun," replied Rikuo happily, "We haven't talked in ages, have we? Tsurara says you've been avoiding me, but I know that's wrong. What's up? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kiyotsugu continued buoyed by Rikuo's carefree attitude; it was completely different from the Rikuo of his dream. "It's just problems at home, ya know. Nothing I can't handle. Say, can we talk, somewhere more private? We can go to my house if you'd like, you know how my parents love having visitors to fill our usually empty home."

"Are you okay? It's isn't anything serious, is it? What you want to talk about I mean."

"No, it's not, just something I want to get off my chest. So do you want to come over?"

Here Rikuo turned to face the corner around which they had come, Kiyotsugu was right, Oikawa-chan and Kurata-kun were standing there, seeming to be in deep conversation, but really they were just listening intently to the conversation involving their Supreme Commander. Catching the eye of Kurata-kun and nodding, he turned back to face Kiyotsugu once more.

"Sorry I can't go to yours tonight, I've got… stuff, yeah stuff, to do tonight. Being the Commander isn't all pranks you know, my work starts once the sun goes down. You can come to mine though, I'm sure everyone won't mind, if we're not finished before I need to leave you can even stay the night! Are you okay, Kiyotsugu-kun?"

At the suggestion of staying the night Kiyotsugu paled. That was just a way of getting him alone in a house full of _yokai_ so that he could kill him and dispose of the body more easily.

"No it's okay Rikuo-kun, it won't take that long. There's still hours to go until sundown."

"Okay, Kiyotsugu-kun. Come on, Aotabo and Tsurara are waiting for us!"

They left the school then. Rikuo chatting happily about normal, non-_yokai_-related, things with Kurata-kun and Oikawa-chan following behind listening intently. Though Kiyotsugu was standing beside Rikuo he didn't participate in the conversation much aside from the occasional grunt of affirmation when required, he was too deep in thought. Was it really a good idea to talk about such a sensitive subject in a mansion full of _yokai_, all under the direct command of the person he may or may not be insulting. Oh, well, it's too late now, if he chickened out now and decided to go home it would look very suspicious, never mind it being insulting to his host, Rikuo-kun.

They reached the house sooner than Kiyotsugu expected, he was still deep in thought and didn't notice anything was up until it had gone quiet, Rikuo had stopped speaking. As soon as he noticed this, he looked up to see the large wooden gates of the Nura Clan main house slowly coming toward him, once they had opening he was met with the sight of at least 100 _yokai_ in varying states of deference to their Commander who acknowledged them with a nod before continuing on into the house, the yokai stayed in their position until they were inside before moving to continue with their many jobs in the upkeep of the main house.

Once inside Oikawa-chan ran off with the excuse that she was in charge of dinner that night and Kurata-kun walked in the other direction after a whispered conversation with Rikuo-kun. This left them alone, or as alone as they could be in a house full of _yokai_. Silence fell for a moment; it was Rikuo who spoke up first.

"So Kiyotsugu-kun, would you like to come to my room? We won't be bothered in there; everyone knows to knock before they enter at least."

Kiyotsugu nodded in affirmation before following Rikuo down the corridor. Once there, Rikuo opened the _shoji_ (1) and motioned for Kiyotsugu to enter before closing the screen behind them both. Once inside he motioned for them to sit in the _zabuton_ (2) in the centre of the room. Silence fell once again, and again it was Rikuo who broke it, looking intently at Kiyotsugu's face before starting.

"So Kiyotsugu, what did you want to talk about?"

Kiyotsugu swallowed, opened his mouth to speak before closing it again in a very impressive impression of a fish. He looked away before he spoke, not willing to look into those eyes, those eyes that were human now but wouldn't always be so.

"I'm not sure how to put this, but… you know how you're a _yokai_ right?"

"A quarter-_yokai_, I'm human too you know, but yes."

"A quarter-_yokai_ then, but that means you're still _yokai_. You remember how I told you that _yokai _didn't exist and that you were lying when you said that your grandfather was Nurarihyon, and then later I did a project on the various types of _yokai_ in Japan for class which essentially made me a hypocrite? Yet I still didn't believe your stories?"

Here Kiyotsugu paused and looked to Rikuo to gauge his reaction. Rikuo noticed this and nodded as a sign for him to continue.

"Well I'm sorry. I mean I'm really sorry I just hope you'll forgive me for what I did."

"I know Kiyotsugu, I know you're sorry. It was my fault for telling you those unbelievable stories and being unwilling to back them up by allowing you over to my house or anything. I was also my fault for being so enthralled by the _yokai_ in the house and not thinking of what humans may think of them. All of the _yokai_ I was closest to didn't harm humans in any way, their pranks were harmless and I innocently believed that all _yokai _were like that, and if not all at least those in the Nura clan were. I never bothered to check. Your project showed me a side of _yokai_ that I hoped didn't exist. It was just hard to take that's all. Even my father didn't believe that I would be so accepting, my grandfather told me such when I was younger. My father thought I would question human and _yokai_ relations as he did, and choose one or the other when I was ready. Kubinashi was even told to keep me away from the true _yakuza_ (3) side of it until I was older. It was a shock, that's all. I forgave you long ago."

Kiyotsugu sighed, relieved, before continuing.

"Thanks Rikuo, you're probably the nicest and most forgiving person I know."

Rikuo smiled, it was nothing like the smirk of nightmare-Rikuo, it was completely genuine.

"Not very _yokai_-like am I Kiyotsugu? That must be why nobody connected me and the night-me even though we were never around at the same time, Rikuo always disappeared when the Commander arrived, but that's beside the point. What brought this about, that happened years ago?"

"Nothing much, just a dream I've been having recently," he reconsidered this explanation slightly at the expression of disbelief on Rikuo's face; "Well maybe not recently, I've been having it for a while…"

"What happened, Kiyotsugu? Did it involve me?"

"I'm not sure how best to put this, but yes, it did involve you. It involved you turning on humans and deciding to kill me, after killing Yura. You blamed me for you being weak, if I hadn't made you turn your back on the position of _Sandaime_ when you were younger then you would have been stronger and you wouldn't have been challenged by Gagoze or Gyuuki. You and your clan turned on humans and decided to kill some as examples, namely your closest human 'friends'."

Rikuo could not have been more appalled by Kiyotsugu's words. He would never do that. He could never turn his back on the human race; he was predominantly human after all. He said as such to Kiyotsugu.

"Kiyotsugu you know that would never happen, I'm mostly human after all, I couldn't betray three-quarters of myself. You know I don't blame you for that either, I said as such already."

Kiyotsugu felt so relieved, the words were so sincere, he could even feel tears forming in his eyes, he really didn't want to show this weakness on front of Rikuo, but he couldn't help it, he was so thankful for Rikuo-kun's words.

**(1) Shoji- **Screens used to divide rooms in traditional Japanese houses.

**(2) ****Zabuton- **Traditional Japanese cushions placed on the floor, or on chairs, to provide comfort.

**(3) Yakuza- **Members of traditional organised-crime groups in Japan.

**Thanks for all the kind reviews, story alerts and favourites. I replied to most of them, I think. Well this was chapter 2, I hope you liked it and continue to review. There will be another, the last to finish it off and it should be up by next weekend.**

**Thanks again, Hammy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiyotsugu's Nightmare**

After hearing Rikuo's reply Kiyotsugu was so relieved and thankful that he decided to accept the offer to spend the night, once Rikuo offered again of course, he wasn't about to offend Rikuo again after he had just spent an innumerable amount of time trying to muster the courage to say sorry the first time. Rikuo had just felt so sorry for him when he noticed the tears dripping down his face, he decided then that he couldn't let him go home alone to a dysfunctional, and possibly empty, home, and anyway, they had plenty of space. Kiyotsugu rang his parents to tell them that he was staying the night and to request that someone would pack his bag and he would be over to collect it in about 20 minutes, there were perks to being part of a rich family. His servants may have been human and no comparison to the _yokai_ _yakuza_ servants that Rikuo had, but it was still something.

They arrived back to the mansion long before sunset and spent the intervening time chatting about mundane, human, things. Just before the sunset, Rikuo got up and left the room, he told Kiyotsugu to stay where he was, without himself there he wasn't sure how some of the rowdier _yokai_ would react to there being a human, other than Wakana-san, in the mansion. He could trust most of them, but most of those would be coming with him on the mission he had set for that night, a mission he had been planning for a long time. He just had to hope it would work out as planned, Kiyotsugu was an added variable so he had to reconsider some of it, but that didn't matter, it should still work.

For the most part Kiyotsugu obeyed this rule that had been put in place for his safety. For the most part, there was a point, just after Rikuo left, that Kiyotsugu couldn't resist opening the _shoji_ slightly to look out after seeing multiple _yokai_-shaped shadows passing the thin screen. He looked out just in time to see the amazing sight of Rikuo being covered in tendrils of shadow of the deepest black which, once dispersed, left the much taller night-Rikuo in his place. Kiyotsugu was so awed by the sight that he couldn't stop staring, he had never seen that happening with his own eyes, of course he believed it, he had seen the internet footage and the before and after effects, but he had never actually seen the process in action, incredible was the only word he could think of. This led to him hearing some of the conversation that was going on between the various Nura clan _yokai_ and their Commander, a conversation that was probably not intended for his ears and may have been the true reason behind Rikuo's request that he stay in the room.

"Rikuo-sama, where are we going?" one of the smaller _yokai_ queried.

"Will it involve fighting?" another questioned

"Everyone, we're going to Kyoto, so we'd better leave soon if we want to be there before midnight, I hope you're all ready." Rikuo smirked, it reminded Kiyotsugu a little of nightmare-Rikuo, a thought he quickly shook out of his head.

"Isn't that where that _Onmyoji_ lives?"

"Exactly." Was Rikuo's only reply, the smirk still on his face, before he turned, called his personal _yokai_ transport, a _yokai_ that looked like a snake with a head that looked like a humanoid female, followed by his Hyakki Yakou.

Kiyotsugu was left to mull on his short replies, trying to guess what their mission involved and when exactly he'd be back. It's wasn't that Kiyotsugu didn't mind being alone, it was just that he was worried about what Rikuo's smirk meant. He knew it wasn't bad but he still wanted to know.

**Thanks for all of the reviews, and for adding this story to your favourites and/or alert lists! **

**This is just a short (very short) chapter to tide you over, and draw out the suspense. I'm sure that you all, like Kiyotsugu, want to know what Rikuo's mission involves and why he's smirking when an onmyoji is mentioned, virtual cookies to all those who can guess who he is referring to. Kiyotsugu now trusts Rikuo and doesn't believe he can do anything bad, but do you trust him as much as Kiyotsugu does or do you think Rikuo is up to something?**

**You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Coming soon to a computer near you!**

**That's all for now, this is Hammy signing out, Goodnight! (Well it's night where I am while writing this anyway...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4, sorry about the wait, I'll explain at the end, I now most of you don't care and just want to read, so I'll let you choose at the end. **

**Anyway for now, read the next instalment of Kiyotsugu's Nightmare!**

Kiyotsugu was never the most patient person, everyone who had ever met him knew that, but there is a difference between having a lack of patience in a normal situation and feeling impatient while waiting for your half-_yokai_ friend to return from a mission, I'm pretty sure that doesn't count as a normal situation at all… After about an hour, Kiyotsugu thought it felt like days but he reckoned that his watch wasn't lying, he decided to go to bed. He reasoned that there would no point waiting for Rikuo when he had no idea when he'd be back. Since Rikuo had learned how to attain _yokai_ form during the day, something about the moon always being in the sky or something similar, there was no way of knowing when he would disappear or how long he'd be gone. He could easily be gone until late afternoon and Kiyotsugu wanted to be awake enough to ask questions once he returned.

As it turned out he didn't have to wait that long, at about five Kiyotsugu was awakened by the clatter of many different types of feet hitting the wooden boards outside the room he was in. Due to his sleep-induced haze, it took a couple of seconds for him to realise what the noise was, and another few moments for what this meant to register completely in his brain. After the initial thud, his ears were met with the cacophony of many voices, all speaking at once, because of this, it was hard for him to decipher what was being said. As he listened though, certain sentences became clear.

'Thank you, Rikuo-sama, that was fun.'

'Rikuo-sama can we do that again?'

'Rikuo-sama I haven't had that much fun in about 100 years, we should do that again.'

Kiyotsugu deduced that the mission, whatever it was, had been a success. Even though he could hear many voices, he had still yet to hear the one which he was straining to hear, Rikuo himself. Kiyotsugu knew that he must have returned, but he couldn't calm down until he heard His voice.

Suddenly a silence fell; Kiyotsugu could hear nothing at all for a few moments until it was broken by the voice he'd been waiting for all night.

'Calm down, of course we can do that again, I enjoyed it too. Now off to bed, I know you're tired. Ao, Kuro, Tsurara, Kubinashi come with me.

'OF COURSE _WAKA_!'

Kiyotsugu waited as the voices and footsteps moved away, listening for the ones that would head towards the room he was occupying, but none came. He could hear some of what was being exchanged between master and subordinates, though the voices seemed to be moving away from him, towards the room used for meetings between the various heads of the Nura clan.

'Master, what are we going to do with it?'

'Tsurara can you keep it chilled? I don't think it'll last for as long as I need it otherwise.'

'Of course, master.'

The curiosity was too much for Kiyotsugu, the impatience accumulated from waiting didn't help to keep it in check at all. Slowly, without making too much noise, he got to his feet, threw on his clothes, and tiptoed toward the meeting room where the voices seemed to have settled. He wasn't completely aware that he was unable to move quietly enough that those present in the room could not hear him, or that they were expecting him.

After he had reached the shoji doors of the meeting room, he knelt down and tried to listen to what was being said. Everything was muffled though, after Rikuo had been installed as third head he had ordered the old shoji to be replaced as they were too flimsy and everyone could hear what was being said within, Rikuo was afraid that delicate topics could be overheard. Especially by those such as Tamazuki who were allies now, but may not be in future, it would be best that they did not know all of the intricacies of the Nura clan. Kiyotsugu did not know any of this though; all he knew was that he could not hear what was being said. Slowly he reached out his hand and moved the door slightly, this allowed him to hear most of what was being said, and had the added effect of allowing him to see some of the occupants too. Rikuo was in his direct line of sight, but due to Aotabo and Kurotabou being in the way, he was unable to see his hands. Tsurara and Kubinashi were on the other side and they, along with the aforementioned monks, were looking triumphantly at what was in Rikuo's hands. Kiyotsugu could only see the expression on Tsurara's face clearly, and it sent shivers down his spine.

'Successful night, Rikuo-sama, but next time can we go somewhere that has more guards, that way we can have more fun.'

'Of course Ao, just wait until this mission is complete first. For now, though, I think our visitor has arrived to make this a little easier. Kiyotsugu-kun, I know you're there, come in.'

Kiyotsugu was oblivious to the tone that Rikuo was using; it didn't seem to register in his sleep-addled brain, so he got to his feet and entered the room. He also didn't notice Rikuo handing the object in his hands to Tsurara, or her turning to place the item on a low table behind her once it was in her possession, he just moved, slowly, towards the, now empty, _zabuton_ directly on Rikuo's right. After taking his seat, Rikuo turned to look directly at him, his red eyes glinting and a smirk reminiscent of Kiyotsugu's dream on his face.

'Well Kiyotsugu, have I got a surprise for you.'

**Okay, I said I'd explain why this was so late here, well, I'm in college now, and, after a few months, I'm settled and stuff and back on here. Exams are in a few weeks but first I have a month off so I can do stuff like write/type! So I know it isn't much of an excuse but life always comes first, and I promise that the next chapter won't take this long, it might even be up by Christmas Day!**


End file.
